


Kenshin/Ed - #46 - Sun

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #46 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #46 - Sun

**#46 - Sun**

Kenshin woke up in the morning to an empty bed. He frowned, half-awake, one hand running over the indent in the bed where the other body belonged. The bedding was rumpled but cool, Edward had been out of bed for a while.

He yawned, then sat up. It wasn't entirely unusual for one of them to beat the awake in the morning. It was usually Kenshin, though, who left the drowsy Edward sprawled in bed while he took a shower and started breakfast.

The smell of summer was coming from the cracked window. It was overbearingly warm in the room, which was one of the contributing factors to Kenshin's wakefulness. He pushing the window fully open, enjoying the warm morning sun on his face. He folded his arms over the sill and leaned out the window. Now that it was fully open, he could hear the clash out on the lawn.

Edward was flying through the air, turning a flip and landing bare-foot in the grass. He slid a little but maintained his stance, one arm protecting his torso, the other with the elbow pulled in tight, hand curled into a fist.

Sariel had been the one who had flipped him; bare chested and shining with sweat. His long blond hair was unbound and flying about his head, bouncing on his feet lightly, not a second off his guard.

The two Edwards were sparring. Edward circled Sariel, his footwork solid and sure, and his fists brought up to his chin, elbows tight in to his body. It was a boxing stance. Sariel tracked him, his hair at rest sticking to his neck and shoulders. Sariel tossed a few kicks and punches Edward's way, which Edward mostly avoided. He caught the edge of one punch in his side but returned the favor quickly.

Between the two of them they were mixing so many different styles of fighting it was amazing to watch. They had garnered a small audience already; a half-dressed Ed from the garage and Kennichi in wolf form stood, far enough away to not be in any danger but close enough to shout encouragement at the combatants.

Kenshin rested his chin in one hand and smiled, watching the morning sunlight glint off of automail and sweat-slick skin; Edward's braid thumping solidly between his shoulders as he moved, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then he yawned a little, and shifted up from the window. He needed to get into the shower before Edward got done, because between Edward and Sariel there wouldn't be any hot water left.

He left the window open, and could still hear the clash of metal and flesh until the shower drowned it out.


End file.
